2 Girls and Vampires
by symmetryfreak
Summary: When Zelmen Clock comes across 2 girls in an ally way he doesn't know what to expect. Recently his assistan Sayuka quit on him and he has been assigned a new mystery assistant. Little does he know that he is in for an adventure.
1. Chapter 1

(Zelmen POV)

I walked through the streets heading home from a bowl of ramen with Kataro. I was turning a corner when I heard someone yelling. I crept up to the edge of the corner. I peaked around to see what was going on. I saw 2 girls surrounded by about 3 men. They were wearing the companys' uniforms. The curly blonde one looked as if she might rip their heads off she was that angry while the tall brunette one looked nervous yet humored at the same time.

"For the last time leave us alone!" The blonde yelled.

"Now why woiuld we do that. We'd loose the finest babes we've seen all day. Just come with us princess we wont hurt you... much." One of the men said with a sly grin.

"Stop calling me princess, and I'm not your babe creep! Leave before I kick your ass!" The blonde yelled pure hatred in her eyes.

"You'd better listen to her if you want to keep your innards inside your body." The brunette said with a calm yet humored smile.

"I'd like to see you try princess. You two are comming with us." another man said grabbing her arm. This seemed to make her even more pissed.

"Let me go before I rip your throat out you bastard!" The blonde yelled.

"Why don't you make me princess." The man yelled.

"You asked for it. It's gonna be your funeral." The brunette said. The man began to laugh which caused him to miss the vitcious look in her eyes. With one swift kick the blonde kicked him in the throat and yanked him to the ground.

"You bitch!" The man yelled getting back up. Right then I knew that he was going to be sorry. The blonde right hooked him in the face dodging one of his swings. He swung abain and missed. The blonde kicked his legs out from under him and started to kick him. By now his buddies seemed to gain their senses and began to start to help him. I knew that she could probably take on 1, but not 3. I came out from behind my corner and walked over.

"Need any help ladies?" I asked.

"I've got this." The blonde said struggling to take down his 2 thugs.

"You heard the lady Zelmen she doesn't need you." The man on the ground said. 1 of them got hold of her hair and I knew she couldn't hold out much longer. I kicked the man that had her arm in the gut and he flew. He started caughing up blood then stood up.

"Damn you Zelmen! We'll get you next time princess!" Themman yelled as he and his buddies retreated. I turned towards the girls.

"Are you alright?" I asked though I was sure that the brunette was sincce she just stood there and watched.

"What the hell! I was doing fine! Why'd you have to interfear?" She yelled. I was taken aback from the sudden out burst.

"I just did you a favor! You should be grateful!" I said now angered.

"I didn't ask for your help!" She yelled anger flaming in her eyes.

"Paige calm down. He was trying to help us. Thank you Mr. Zelmen we apprectiate your help. This is Paige Kaseragi and I'm Seryna Regia. It's nice to meet you." The brunette said extending her arm.

"Like wise. Where have I heard the name Kaseragi before?" I asked half to myself.

Maybe you've heard of Mimiko" Seryna said.

"She works for the company." Paige said finally calming down.

"Now that you mention it I do know Mimiko." I said thinking.

"Really well I'm her little sister. We werew seperated when I was young. I was adopted by an american family. They allowed me to keep my last name though." Paige said.

"Well then what brings you here?" I asked skeptically.

"My adoptive parents were murdered and so america shipped me off to here since my only family is here." She explained.

"Oh well I'm sorry to hear that. When did you arrive?" I asked sympathetically.

"Well today of course. Seryna here got to come with me. She's a texan." She said noding." A very lazy texan at that."

"Do you have a place to stay tonight? You cold come stay with me for the night." I offered.

"Thanks for the offer, but we're supposed to be meetin someone in about a half hour." Paige said.

"Alright how's 'bout I walk you to where you need to be." I offered once more.

"Sure." They said grabbing bags I hadn't noticed before.

"So where you goin?" I asked.

"Some ramen stand." They said walking they didn't know the special zone as well as I did I led the way to the ramen stnd. We got there about 20 minoutes early.

"We're early. Mr. Zelmen would you like o have some ramen with us my treat." Paige offered. By now I was hungry so I accepted the ofer and we sat and ate ramen for 15 minoutes. When we were done we said our good byes' and I left for my house. On the way back I passed Jiro and Kataro. I ofund it strange that they would be wandering the streets at this hour, but I dismissed it for I had some buisness to take care of. My assistant Sayuka had recently quit for reasons unknown and so I sent out a request for a new one. They should have found me a new assistant by now. As I entered my front door I saw a letter waiting for me.

_Zelmen, _

_I have found you a new assistant. She will be by your house tomarrow. We have interviewd her and it seems she is the right one for the job. Se may be young, but she will be hard working and a good asset to your house as much as you._

_~Sai_

"Urg... Just like Sai to not give me any information on my new assistant." I mummbled." I suppose it's time for me to hit the hay."

With that I put down the letter and went to bed.

(Paige POV)

"Thanks again Mr. Zelmen for your help." I said happily.

"No problem. Just call me Zelmen alright." He said waving good bye.

"Alright then see you around Bye!" We said waving.

"You seem a lot happier now." Seryna said smileing.

"That's because I've finally eaten." I sat smileing.

"Yup so we've already got our jobs lined up." Seryna said happily patting her stomach.

"Ya your job sounds fun. A compromser while I'm the assistant to some vampire who's last one quit for unknown reasons. We start tomarrow." I said glumly.

"Hey your jog sounds fun . Maye she quit because of all th secret missions he had her do." She said smileing.

"Ya or maybe she quit because quit because he was some neat freak she couldn't andle." I said and we both started laughing.

"Well you ladies seem like you're having fun. A familiar voice said. We both turned around and found ur next esscort.

"Ya! Hey Jiro it's been to long. We haven't seen each other in like 2 months. I said running up and giving him a hug.

"I know it has been to long hasn't it. Did you guys go job searching on your first day here?" He asked smileing down at me.

"Ya and we found some thanks to my sister." I said backing away.

"Oh really. What jobs did you get." He asked.

"Well Seryna here is a compromiser, lucky, and I was assigned to be the assistant to some vampire." I said glumly.

"Oh really for who?" He asked.

"I don't know they wouldn't tell me, but they gave e the address. We start tomarrow. So Kataro how are you. You didn't think I forgot about you now did you." I said hugging the blonde midget.

"I'm doing great. I missed you Paige. I had no idea you were Mimikos' sister until she announced you were coming. She seemed surprised to find out that we knew you." He said smileing at me.

"Alright well we can tell stories later, but right now we should be getting home." Jiro said.

"That sounds like a good idea." I said following Jiro.

It was a long walk to their house. It was amazing they actually had a house in the special zone and not an apartment. As we approched I saw my sister standing there smileing.

"Mimiko!" I yelled running up to my sister.

"Paige! It's been to long since we last saw each other! How old were you when we were separated? 5 maybe 6?" She asked hugging me tightly.

"Yup it's been 10 years. 10 long years." I said hugging back.

"Wow 10 years it really has been a long time. Did they treat you well?" She asked with concern.

"Yes my adoptive parents were great to me. It was sad when they were murdered. I still remember their screams as I hid. I was such a coward." I said ashamed of myself.

"Hey it wasn't your fault alright. Now come on lets go inside." She said comforting me. We went inside and told our stories.

"Hey Paige.


	2. Chapter 2

(Zelmen POV)

I walked through the streets heading home from a bowl of ramen with Kataro. I was turning a corner when I heard someone yelling. I crept up to the edge of the corner. I peaked around to see what was going on. I saw 2 girls surrounded by about 3 men. They were wearing the companys' uniforms. The curly blonde one looked as if she might rip their heads off she was that angry while the tall brunette one looked nervous yet humored at the same time.

"For the last time leave us alone!" The blonde yelled.

"Now why woiuld we do that. We'd loose the finest babes we've seen all day. Just come with us princess we wont hurt you... much." One of the men said with a sly grin.

"Stop calling me princess, and I'm not your babe creep! Leave before I kick your ass!" The blonde yelled pure hatred in her eyes.

"You'd better listen to her if you want to keep your innards inside your body." The brunette said with a calm yet humored smile.

"I'd like to see you try princess. You two are comming with us." another man said grabbing her arm. This seemed to make her even more pissed.

"Let me go before I rip your throat out you bastard!" The blonde yelled.

"Why don't you make me princess." The man yelled.

"You asked for it. It's gonna be your funeral." The brunette said. The man began to laugh which caused him to miss the vitcious look in her eyes. With one swift kick the blonde kicked him in the throat and yanked him to the ground.

"You bitch!" The man yelled getting back up. Right then I knew that he was going to be sorry. The blonde right hooked him in the face dodging one of his swings. He swung abain and missed. The blonde kicked his legs out from under him and started to kick him. By now his buddies seemed to gain their senses and began to start to help him. I knew that she could probably take on 1, but not 3. I came out from behind my corner and walked over.

"Need any help ladies?" I asked.

"I've got this." The blonde said struggling to take down his 2 thugs.

"You heard the lady Zelmen she doesn't need you." The man on the ground said. 1 of them got hold of her hair and I knew she couldn't hold out much longer. I kicked the man that had her arm in the gut and he flew. He started caughing up blood then stood up.

"Damn you Zelmen! We'll get you next time princess!" Themman yelled as he and his buddies retreated. I turned towards the girls.

"Are you alright?" I asked though I was sure that the brunette was sincce she just stood there and watched.

"What the hell! I was doing fine! Why'd you have to interfear?" She yelled. I was taken aback from the sudden out burst.

"I just did you a favor! You should be grateful!" I said now angered.

"I didn't ask for your help!" She yelled anger flaming in her eyes.

"Paige calm down. He was trying to help us. Thank you Mr. Zelmen we apprectiate your help. This is Paige Kaseragi and I'm Seryna Regia. It's nice to meet you." The brunette said extending her arm.

"Like wise. Where have I heard the name Kaseragi before?" I asked half to myself.

Maybe you've heard of Mimiko" Seryna said.

"She works for the company." Paige said finally calming down.

"Now that you mention it I do know Mimiko." I said thinking.

"Really well I'm her little sister. We werew seperated when I was young. I was adopted by an american family. They allowed me to keep my last name though." Paige said.

"Well then what brings you here?" I asked skeptically.

"My adoptive parents were murdered and so america shipped me off to here since my only family is here." She explained.

"Oh well I'm sorry to hear that. When did you arrive?" I asked sympathetically.

"Well today of course. Seryna here got to come with me. She's a texan." She said noding." A very lazy texan at that."

"Do you have a place to stay tonight? You cold come stay with me for the night." I offered.

"Thanks for the offer, but we're supposed to be meetin someone in about a half hour." Paige said.

"Alright how's 'bout I walk you to where you need to be." I offered once more.

"Sure." They said grabbing bags I hadn't noticed before.

"So where you goin?" I asked.

"Some ramen stand." They said walking they didn't know the special zone as well as I did I led the way to the ramen stnd. We got there about 20 minoutes early.

"We're early. Mr. Zelmen would you like o have some ramen with us my treat." Paige offered. By now I was hungry so I accepted the ofer and we sat and ate ramen for 15 minoutes. When we were done we said our good byes' and I left for my house. On the way back I passed Jiro and Kataro. I ofund it strange that they would be wandering the streets at this hour, but I dismissed it for I had some buisness to take care of. My assistant Sayuka had recently quit for reasons unknown and so I sent out a request for a new one. They should have found me a new assistant by now. As I entered my front door I saw a letter waiting for me.

_Zelmen, _

_I have found you a new assistant. She will be by your house tomarrow. We have interviewd her and it seems she is the right one for the job. Se may be young, but she will be hard working and a good asset to your house as much as you._

_~Sai_

"Urg... Just like Sai to not give me any information on my new assistant." I mummbled." I suppose it's time for me to hit the hay."

With that I put down the letter and went to bed.

(Paige POV)

"Thanks again Mr. Zelmen for your help." I said happily.

"No problem. Just call me Zelmen alright." He said waving good bye.

"Alright then see you around Bye!" We said waving.

"You seem a lot happier now." Seryna said smileing.

"That's because I've finally eaten." I sat smileing.

"Yup so we've already got our jobs lined up." Seryna said happily patting her stomach.

"Ya your job sounds fun. A compromser while I'm the assistant to some vampire who's last one quit for unknown reasons. We start tomarrow." I said glumly.

"Hey your jog sounds fun . Maye she quit because of all th secret missions he had her do." She said smileing.

"Ya or maybe she quit because quit because he was some neat freak she couldn't andle." I said and we both started laughing.

"Well you ladies seem like you're having fun. A familiar voice said. We both turned around and found ur next esscort.

"Ya! Hey Jiro it's been to long. We haven't seen each other in like 2 months. I said running up and giving him a hug.

"I know it has been to long hasn't it. Did you guys go job searching on your first day here?" He asked smileing down at me.

"Ya and we found some thanks to my sister." I said backing away.

"Oh really. What jobs did you get." He asked.

"Well Seryna here is a compromiser, lucky, and I was assigned to be the assistant to some vampire." I said glumly.

"Oh really for who?" He asked.

"I don't know they wouldn't tell me, but they gave e the address. We start tomarrow. So Kataro how are you. You didn't think I forgot about you now did you." I said hugging the blonde midget.

"I'm doing great. I missed you Paige. I had no idea you were Mimikos' sister until she announced you were coming. She seemed surprised to find out that we knew you." He said smileing at me.

"Alright well we can tell stories later, but right now we should be getting home." Jiro said.

"That sounds like a good idea." I said following Jiro.

It was a long walk to their house. It was amazing they actually had a house in the special zone and not an apartment. As we approched I saw my sister standing there smileing.

"Mimiko!" I yelled running up to my sister.


End file.
